The Internet and particularly the world wide web (also known as merely the web) is a tremendous source of information accessible via a browser. Often, a user of the browser may browse the web looking for information related to where the user is located. For example, a user may browse the web for personnel hobbies at home, but search for work related web pages in the office. Over a period of time, a user may collect a browsing history including a variety of URLs (Universal Resource Locators) accessed by the user from different locations which are not reflected in conventional browser histories.
A conventional web browser, such as Safari from Apple Inc. of Cupertino, Calif. or Internet Explorer from Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash., includes a history list that provides a linear temporal list of web pages visited without regard to where a user visited these web pages. As a result, a user may need to pore through the history list in a conventional web browser to identify which web pages have been accessed by the user at a certain location, which tends to be error prone, time consuming, and inconvenient.
Therefore, browsing histories in traditional browsers do not allow a user to access web pages visited from different locations in an accurate, efficient and user friendly manner.